


Quiet

by ultsmrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, in your childhood bedroom, lots of foreplay, muffled noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: When you take your new boyfriend to meet your parents for the first time, on that first night, you have to be very quiet.
Relationships: Jung Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Quiet

“Babe,” you call out to your boyfriend of two months, Jaehyun. Walking through the apartment, you find him in the bedroom, zipping up his suitcase. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think I got all I need.” Jaehyun smiles at you. The two of you were driving across the state to your hometown, where your parents would be meeting Jaehyun for the first time. This would be your first trip away with him, and you were a little worried about how things would go, and how your parents would find Jaehyun to be. You were always their little girl, and of course they’d take great care in assessing your partners, even if they knew that whatever they said wouldn’t really sway you.

“Enough clothes for the week, condoms..” Jaehyun grins, letting out a chuckle as you playfully rolled your eyes at him.

“We’ll be staying in my childhood bedroom. Right next to my parents. Do you really want them to be the audience to us?”

“You’re an adult now, baby, I really don’t think they’ll care. At least we’re being safe!”

“Yeah..” you say. Even though you knew your parents wouldn’t stop you, especially during the intimate moments, it still felt a tiny bit weird to you to be doing it so close to the people that raised you.

“Shall we get on the road, then?” Jaehyun interrupts your train of thought. Nodding, you reach over and grab your bag. Jaehyun tuts, swiftly taking it from your hands - gentlemanly as always, you remind him that your parents haven’t seen him yet. Jaehyun laughs it off, insisting on carrying your things to the car. You walk behind him, watching as he carries both his and your bag in one hand to unlock the Volvo once you got outside.

You slide into the passenger seat as Jaehyun puts the bags in the back, then he joins you up front. Plugging his phone into the aux, R&B flows from the speakers as he smoothly peels out of the lot and onto the road. One hand grips the steering wheel, the other finds its way to your lap, where already he runs his cool fingers along your thigh. You chuckle softly, moving his hand away and reminding him to keep his eyes on the road. He simply shoots you a sly smirk.

It was a long drive, but soon you were arriving in your hometown. As you pass through the dark streets lit up by the streetlamps, you act as an unofficial tour guide, pointing out all your favourite places as you pass them. And, as you get closer and closer, butterflies settle in your stomach. 

“Babe, you wanna let your folks know we’ll be pulling up soon?” Jaehyun asks, interrupting your train of thought once again. 

“Oh, yeah.” You say, pulling your phone out of your back pocket. You shoot your mother a quick text saying you were around two minutes away, and she responds almost immediately saying she’ll get the dinner ready. 

“Classic Mom,” you hummed. “Feeding guests as soon as they arrive.”

“Hmm.” Jaehyun hums. “It’s been quite a drive. What’s on the menu?”

“No idea.” You say. “Guess it’ll be a surprise.”

“A delicious one.” Jaehyun says, as he pulls into your street. He points out a house. “That one?”

“Yeah.” You nod, and Jaehyun pulls into the drive next to an SUV, your mother’s. As Jaehyun goes to get the bags, you head up to the door, but before you could knock on it, your mother was already opening it. She pulls you into a tight embrace.

“Hi, baby!” She hums, squeezing you slightly. Your father appears behind her, heading to the car to help Jaehyun. As he walks up the drive, your mother looks him up and down, before whispering to you: “That the boyfriend?”

“Yep.” You whisper back, and she shoots you a smile.

“Not bad.” She says with a wink. “Gentlemanly.”

Jaehyun puts the bags down inside the door, before turning to meet your mother and father, who was now pulling you into an embrace.

“Mom, Dad,” you introduce him, a nervous smile on your face. “This is Jaehyun, my boyfriend.”

Jaehyun gives them a confident smile, shaking your father’s hand before being pulled into a hug by your mother.

“Good to meet you, Jaehyun.” Your mother beams at him. 

“You too, ma’am.” Jaehyun says as he pulls back, and nods at your father. “Sir.”

“Good to meet you.”

“Right, let’s get inside, shall we? Catching cold out here..” Your mother says, as you all head into the house. Jaehyun picks the bags up again, looking at you for directions.

“Oh! Up the stairs, first door on the left.” You say, and he heads up the stairs. You turn to your parents, awaiting their verdict.

“He’s nice.” Your mother begins. “Handsome, quite strong, and a gentleman too.”

“Nice car. That means he has a good job.” Your father says. “A good provider, it seems.”

“He makes you happy, it seems?” Your mother asks, and you nod. “Then he’s good in our book.”

You breathe a sigh of relief, as Jaehyun reappears downstairs. The four of you spend the evening talking, eating, drinking and generally getting to know each other.

“So, Jaehyun, what do you do for work?” Your father asks, sipping his can of beer. “I noticed the car you guys arrived in, it had to be pretty pricey, right?”

“Yeah, it was.” Jaehyun blushes. “Uh, I work for my father. He owns a rather successful business in tech.”

“He’s suited to take over soon.” You chime in.

“Ah, a technical man.” Your mother hums. “That pays well, right?”

“Yeah, it pays well. We live comfortably.” Jaehyun says, placing a hand on your thigh again and giving it a small squeeze.

“That’s great!” Your mother smiles. “You seem to know what you want in life, that’s always a good thing.”

The four of you talk a little while longer, before you suggest heading up to bed. Saying goodnight to your parents, you and Jaehyun head up the stairs. Heading for your bag, you tell him you’d be taking a quick shower before coming to bed. Jaehyun asks you to be quick with his classic sly grin, to which you bashfully smile. 

You spend no longer than ten minutes in the shower, washing your hair and body thoroughly. Knowing what would definitely be happening within the next few minutes, you also take the time to remove all traces of hair on your underarms, legs, and..  _ other _ areas. Rinsing off, you turn off the water and grab the towel as you step out. After drying your hair on the towel, you wrap it around yourself and head back to the bedroom.

Jaehyun is stretched out on your bed when you enter, shirtless in his grey sweatpants and looking at his phone, one arm behind his head. As you enter the room and head over to sit on the end of the bed, reaching down for your bag to pull out the hairdryer and some underwear, Jaehyun has put down his phone and is crawling over to you. As you run the brush through your damp hair, Jaehyun is behind you, moving some of your hair and running kisses up your shoulder. 

Letting out a soft sigh, you tilt your head, exposing him to your neck. Feeling his lips graze across your neck, you let out a chuckle.

“Can I at least dry my hair first?” You let out another soft sigh as Jaehyun starts to find his sweet spots, sucking on the skin gently. He hums into your skin.

“No.” He says, running his lips back down your shoulder. “You smell good.”

You chuckle softly. “At least let me put my hair up?”

“Mm.” Jaehyun hums again, before pulling himself away. “I’ll allow that.”

You lean down again, rummaging through your bag and pulling out a hair tie. Pulling your hair up into a high bun, you turn back to Jaehyun with a smile.

“Alright, go ahead.”

Jaehyun wastes no time, heading back to your neck to add a few more kisses as you position yourself, sitting on his lap. Leaning your head back, you hum softly as he runs his lips over you. You bite down on your lip, suppressing the noise.

“Wait.” Jaehyun says, pulling his lips away once again. His hands reach up for the towel, as he swiftly undoes it and pulls it out from under you, dropping it on the floor. This allows you to move more comfortably, snaking both of your legs to either side of his lap. Grabbing your hips, he pulls you closer to him as he pushes his lips onto yours. As his tongue pushes its way past your lips, you use your hands to push him downwards, so that he’s laying back on your bed and you’re on top of him, pressing yourself against him as you melt in his kiss. Jaehyun lets out a small chuckle, before flipping the two of you without warning. 

Your back crashes against the sheets as Jaehyun props up your legs quickly, never once breaking from the kiss as his hand snakes downwards, brushing over your chest, your stomach, grazing your thighs before finally finding its way to the destination. Jaehyun has now moved his lips away from yours, focusing on your neck again as his fingers begin to circle on the sensitive skin below. Opening your mouth, but not wanting to make too much noise, you push out a silent moan, breathing heavy into the night. 

Jaehyun pulls his lips away, towering over you with glinting eyes as he raises an eyebrow. “What was that?”

He doesn’t remove his fingers, continuing to draw small circles on your clit as you silently squirm. You bite down on your lip, pushing out another breath.

“Gotta be.. quiet..” You say, sucking in a breath as Jaehyun runs his finger down between the lips and back up again, slowly. Jaehyun chuckles softly.

“Ah..” Jaehyun laughs softly, smirking in the darkness. “So… this?”

He begins to tease your entryway, which makes you arch your back slightly and let out another soft gasp. Jaehyun laughs again.

“This is gonna be fun.” Pressing his lips back to your skin again, he continues to tease, using all his fingers to make you wetter and wetter, trying to force a noise out of you. Yet you refuse, enjoying the pleasure through muted moans, soft gasps, and occasionally a very tiny hum. Jaehyun doesn’t relent, as his lips travel further and further down your body, making sure to take his time. Soon, his mouth replaces his fingers. Your back starts to arch again with every movement of his tongue against you.

It was taking all of your power not to scream out -- had the two of you been staying elsewhere, you probably would be by now, as each flick of his tongue against you make you gasp slightly louder, but not loud enough to be heard outside the room. Jaehyun continues to make you squirm, laughing softly again as he pulls his lips away from you. He moves a hand up to catch your attention, and you look down at him, his lips glistening in the moonlight.

“Still no noise?” He asks, and you shake your head, gasping again as he moves himself back into position. You snake your hands to his hair, wrapping your fingers around the strands as you arch your back again as he expertly moves. Humming again, he moves his lips away, looking over at you again.

“Ready?” He asks, as he lowers his sweats. Quickly glancing down, your eyes land on his hardened junk and you let out a soft chuckle -- Jaehyun never wore underwear with sweatpants, something you always appreciated in times like this. Reaching down, he pulls out a condom from his bag. Tearing the packet carefully with his teeth, he rolls the rubber on, never taking his eyes off you as you looked at him longingly, lustfully.

You frantically nod when you see that he’s ready, and he positions himself over you. Pushing your hips up, he slides inside of you slowly and, knowing that something was coming, instinctively grabs one of the pillows behind your head. Handing it to you with a smile, you quickly take it and bite down hard, releasing a muffled moan. Jaehyun lets out a laugh, beginning to move inside of you now that you had something to muffle the noise. It still wasn’t screaming, mind, but it was slightly louder than what you were doing before.

Jaehyun starts sucking on your skin again, littering kisses along your collarbone. “Hm..” he mutters against your skin, peeling himself out slowly before pushing back in quickly, making you push out another muffled moan as you arched your back slightly. “Should have got a hotel… tomorrow, we will..”

You could feel yourself getting closer to climax, as Jaehyun gripped the back of your thighs, digging his nails in softly. Your muffled noises were rising in pitch, as you move the dampened pillow and his name slips through your lips in the softest whine. Jaehyun hums, slowing down in his tempo as you hold on as long as you can. Then, as the climax hits, you let out a soft groan that suddenly gets quite loud. 

Pursing your lips as you realise the noise that escaped you, you look up at Jaehyun as he lets out a laugh and presses a kiss to your forehead. He came inside of you soon after, pulling himself out after a few seconds, peeling off the sticky used condom and reaching in your bag for a tissue to wrap it in. He also throws you a t-shirt from his bag, which you slip on along with some panties. Moving up the bed to slip under the covers, Jaehyun gets off the bed to tidy up the bed, moving the hairdryer up to the dresser along with the brush. Pulling up his sweats, he then climbs into bed beside you, pulling you against his chest as he rubbed circles into your back.

“Sex in your childhood room..” Jaehyun hummed. “Cross that off the bucket list.”

Planting a soft kiss on his chest, you sigh happily as euphoria turns to sleepiness. “Yeah, definitely cross that off.”

As the two of you drift off, you’re suddenly awoken by the sound of your mother outside your bedroom door, humming a rather chipper: “Goodnight, you two!” Letting out stifled laughs, the two of you settle back into sleep again, not awaiting the next morning that would be full of awkward conversations.

“Definitely get that hotel next time.”

  
  



End file.
